batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
SubZero Characters
This is a list of characters that appeared exclusively in the film "Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero" and/or any of the comic book adaptations. This list includes only the minor characters that have not appeared or being referenced in any other media outside of the movie. Dean Arbagast :Voiced by Dean Jones Dean Argabast was the broker of Gregory Belson, and helped him with his investments. Unfortunately, Belson placed his money on a bad product and went to bankruptcy. Belson pleaded with Arbagast to stall and give him more time to pay his debts, but he said nothing could be done. Batman and Robin later looked up Arbagast in an investigation into Belson and thanks to this, they learned Belson's location, even if not directly from Argabast. Gregory Belson :Voiced by George Dzundza Gregory Belson was the former head of cryogenics laboratories at GothCorp working alongside Victor Fries, but was eventually removed once the laboratories were closed. Years later, Belson made a bad investment and went bankrupt as he was unable to keep up with all his debts. It was during this crisis that Belson's former colleague, Victor approached him as Mister Freeze and offered him a large amount of gold in exchange of Belson's assistance saving his wife Nora. Belson agreed, even though Freeze's plan consisted of kidnapping Barbara Gordon in order to perform an organ transplant to save Nora and would kill Barbara. Belson was about to perform the transplant, but thanks to Koonak, Barbara escaped. Belson chased her on Freeze's hideout in an oil rig and started shooting at her, which caused the whole place to catch on fire. When the oil rig started coming down, Belson abandoned the place and tried to reach safety on a small boat, but was ultimateli killed by falling debris from the collapsing oil rig. Koonak :Voiced by Rahi Azizi Koonak was an Inuit boy taken in by Mr. Freeze. After his parents' death, Koonak met Mr. Freeze. He took care of the young boy when he was hiding out in the Arctic. Koonak was very pleased with the help, and was convinced Freeze could get his wife back. Part of that operation involved Barbara Gordon; after she was kidnapped, Koonak took care of her. Freeze promised him she wouldn't be hurt. However, upon seeing that Freeze and Belson were going to kill Barbara during the operation, he defied Freeze and stalled him long enough for Barbara to escape. After Batman and Robin came to the drilling platform and a fire broke out, Koonak fled into a corner of the operation chamber. Upon Freeze's request, Barbara came back to save him, while Batman went for Nora. Following the escape, Koonak watched with regret as the platform finally exploded with his surrogate father still there, unaware that Freeze survived. His fate after this is unknown. Mariko :Voiced by Lauren Tom Mariko was a cryogenics specialist at GothCorp, and good friends with Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. Seeking to learn more about the medical aspects of cryogenics, Bruce asked Mariko. Though it was not her specialty, she did point Bruce to the foremost expert on the matter, Gregory Belson. However, no one had seen him for a while. Notchka and Shaka Notchka and Shaka were Mr. Freeze's two polar bears. After Freeze reunited with his wife Nora, he took Notchka and Shaka in as companions as he kept her alive in an Arctic cave, hoping to find a cure for her condition. When a submarine had inadvertently crashed through the icy ground, causing a cave-in, Notchka and Shaka dug Freeze out of the rubble. Later, when Freeze went to kidnap Barbara Gordon as an organ donor for Nora, Notchka and Shaka came along with him as he found her at a restaurant. However, Dick Grayson tried to stop him. Freeze ordered Notchka to guard Barbara while he fought Dick with Shaka. She then willingly gave herself up and they returned to Freeze's hideout at an abandoned oil rig. When Batman and Robin came to rescue Barbara, Notchka and Shaka tried to stop them, only to end up falling off the oil rig and into the ocean below. During a fight, the oil rig began to explode, sending Freeze falling into the ocean. Notchka and Shaka swam away and Freeze caught up with them as they made their way to safety. Two weeks later, Notchka and Shaka accompanied Freeze as he joyfully watched the news report of his wife's revival through the window of a house in the Arctic, and they then walked back home. Notchka and Shaka have not been with Freeze since, but they most likely went on to live their natural lives in the Arctic. Other Characters * Buffy, Debra & Kaitlin: The three socialites friends of Veronica Vreeland that are introduced to Bruce Wayne during the party. * Hoskins: A crew member of the submarine from the opening sequence. * John: One of the guests as the party during act one. * Jenny: Barbara Gordon's roommate and close friend. She provided information for Freeze to kidnap Barbara. * The unnamed characters that appear during the robbery in Gotham at the beginning of the film, are named in the comic book adaptation as "Marion" and "Myron". Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters